


A Calming Voice

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Papa Bear Archie, Red Cricket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie worries about his ability to be a foster parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calming Voice

**Author's Note:**

> For marquesadesantos who had her wisdom teeth out today.

“What am I doing? I can’t do this. I don’t know anything about taking care of a kid for more than an hour a day, and sometimes I even mess that up.” Archie rubs his forehead with a hand before grimacing and looking at Ruby. The poor girl was only being polite before asking for his order. “Sorry, that’s probably not the answer you were expecting to ‘how’s it going’ was it?”

“Honesty is always better than lying, or even brushing me off with a ‘fine.’” She glances around the diner, which is close to empty. It’s after two, the first time he’s had a chance to sit and eat a meal. Jana’s in school, her first day back since she’s moved in with him; he has half an hour before it’s time to pick her up. Perhaps the fact that he hasn’t seen her in hours accounts for the panic now; she’s barely been out of his sight for three days.

“Wait here just a minute, okay?” She moves faster than she should, in those shoes, vanishing behind the swinging door of the kitchen. Just a minute later she returns with a sandwich, fries, and coffee. There’s two pickles on the plate. He smiles wryly; he really does eat out too much if she knows what he likes without asking. He’s a little confused about her hurry, though, until she slides into the booth across from him. “Okay, so back to the panic now. You were saying?”

“I think I was saying that I’m in way over my head. A couple of days is one thing, but they want to know if I plan to be her foster parent, otherwise they want to start looking for a more permanent placement. I can’t say yes.” And yet saying no would mean sending Jana out among more strangers. Jana, who hides under the bed when she’s scared and has yet to laugh. Jana who trusts him enough to at least speak, rather than nod, when it’s just the two of them.

“Why not? Are you too busy?” She reaches across the table, stealing a few of his fries.

“I could juggle things around, probably.” If he did some rearranging he could fit most of his appointments in during school hours, and do his paperwork at home in the evenings. There’d have to be a few exceptions, though, for people like Henry who needed to keep his evening appointment.

“So that takes care of work, and it’s not like you have much of a social life.”

“Hey,” he protests weakly, around his bite of sandwich.

“You know there’s no such thing as a secret in this place, Archie. I’ve never seen or heard of you going on a date, so unless you and Marco as getting up to more than woodworking in his garage…” She raises her eyebrow in a mirthful quirk. 

He almost chokes on his sandwich. Him and Marco? “People don’t actually think that, do they?”

“Nope. If anything they see you more like a priest. You know, listening to confessions and taking vows of celibacy.” She tilts her head for a moment. “You could pull it off, you know. The whole dressed in black wearing a collar thing. And you’d match Pongo.”

“Why are we talking about priests?” He doesn’t know why he’s uncomfortable with this conversation, other than the obvious fact that he and Marco are obviously just friends, but he is.

“Because you don’t date, so that’s not a reason for not being a foster parent.” He can barely follow her logic or sentence structure, and only then because he’s used to her. “What are your concerns, Archie? You still haven’t said.”

“I don’t have a proper space for her. Kids need a room of their own.” His space, growing up, had been the dining room table of their motorhome, that had turned into a bed at night. He’d hated it, running off into the trees if there were any, spending more time listening to the wild animals than his parents.

“You have a office at home. Move the desk somewhere else and turn it into a bedroom. I’m sure Marco can help you out with furniture. Or you could move.” She wags her french fry at him before popping it in her mouth. “Next?”

“She’s a girl. I don’t know what things a girl needs. I can’t braid hair or paint nails or anything like that. I don’t even know how to shop for clothes for a girl, and gods, Ruby, she barely has any. Everything that seemed wearable in her room fit in my backpack. I don’t understand it; she doesn’t even have a good winter coat.” His jaw is tense, as he once again thinks of that bare little room, barely more than a closet. How could anyone not take proper care of a child, not care if they were warm and safe and happy?

“You can learn how to braid if that’s really a concern, I think nail polish isn’t high on her list of important things right now, and as for the shopping I can help you. I like buying clothes; even better if I get to use someone else’s wallet.” She grins as she nudges his plate, reminding him that he’s not eating.

“I appreciate your clothes, Ruby, really I do, but Jana…”

“But Jana’s a kid and you don’t want anything that’s above her knees or showing off her stomach, because you’re already feeling papa bearish. And she’s ten. I can do that, Archie. The kid needs comfortable and cute clothes. And color. Brown is not a good shade on her. I’m thinking green. Purple. Happy but calm colors.” He sits watching her, surprised by how much she understands, and how much she’s willing to do. Not that it should surprise him; she often gives him a bone to take home to Pongo, and sends him off to work with a donut on mornings when she doesn’t think he’s had enough breakfast.

“You appreciate my clothes?” Her question startles him from his thoughts.

“What?” He knows what she said, but takes a moment of time before answering. He can feel the flush rising on his face. She’s right, about him not dating. He never knows what to say, for one thing. “Yes. I mean you look nice, in your clothes. You dress… nice.”

“You really are the sweetest guy I know.” She reaches across the table, her hand wrapping around his forearm. “Listen to me, Archie. Jana needs someone she trusts, and she needs someone that’s going to put her first. Braids and clothes and worrying about saying the wrong thing isn’t what’s important. What matters is whether or not you want her, because if you do she’s going to be a lucky kid. You’re a good man, and a thoughtful man. If anyone can help her get over what’s happened it’s you.”

“You really think that?” He’s a little less scared, listening to Ruby. He’s not sure that the other stuff is as unimportant as she thinks, but maybe she’s right about wanting. Maybe trying his best will be enough, at least for now.

“I think you’re her best chance. She needs you, Archie.” She’s quiet, barely moving. He’s not used to seeing her so still. Her eyes are all but shouting at him, though. She’s certain that Jana needs him.

Maybe he needs Jana too.

“Will you teach me how to braid?” he asks, shyly.

“I’ll teach you anything you need to know, about little girls. I’m not moving furniture, though; you’ll have to call on Marco for that.” She laughs, and the pressure in his chest eases a little. He won’t have to say good-bye to Jana, a moment he’s been dreading more and more each hour. He’s also gained another ally, and considering what he’s about to take on he can use all the help he can get.

“Thanks, Ruby.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
